Please Don't Go
by Whatisitgoingtotake
Summary: Zim has been having strange dreams, but could these dreams actually be suppressed memories of a loved one? And how does Dib play into this? We see just how Zim values those around him. Set time just after middle skool. ZaDr. This is my first actual attempt at a fanfiction. I like reading them, so I decided to make one. Rated M for later graphic stuff.
1. The Punch

__"Zim! Help! I don't want to-" "Zin! No! Please! Why did you kill him! Oh Zin! Please don't leave me!"__ I felt my antennas shoot up and quickly lifted my head off the metal table I had fallen asleep on. I had awoken breathing heavily. I twisted my head and noticed that that my PAK was lit up green. "Good. Fully upgraded." Standing up from the seat I was in, I unplugged my PAK from the charging station. I had done some tweaking with the station, and it now was able to do upgrades that would make things run smoother. My body stretched and made its way to the underground bases' elevator.

"Computer!"

"Ye-as?!"

"Take me up to the house level. I must READY MYSELF! for the skool for tomorrow." As the elevator took me up, I pondered about the events that would soon take place. "This 'middle skool graduation' is a perfect opportunity for me to initiate my totally amazing plan. The heumuns will never suspect that there will be mind control serum in their precious punch bowl full of ... PUNCH!" When I reached the house level, I stepped out of the trash can and squinted my eyes, scanning the living room from the kitchen. "Gir!"

From the ceiling directly above, Gir fell. He landed on top of my head."Gir! Get off!"

"Okie-dokie!" The SIR unit hopped off and stood before me "I was pretending to be a tropical island!"

I grimaced in aggravation. "You were supposed to be in the living room standing guard in case that Dib-monster tried to break in."

"Oh yeah ... Ima go make a turnip pie!" The metallic bundle of hype bounded to the stove to do who knows what.

I pinched the space between my eyes. "When will that robot ever listen to me. Computer! Run a scan of the house! Check for any lifeforms other than Gir and Zim."

"Scan completed. No other lifeforms detected."

"Thank Irk."

(Dib POV)

"Gaz! I just know he has something planned for tommorow! The whole school will be there! And I know he's going to go for the punch! Everyone always goes for the punch!"

"I'll go for a punch across your face if you don't can it."

"Ya know Gaz, your gonna thank me one day and regret being mean to me."

"Excuse me?"

Realizing that talking to Gaz like that was a mistake, I hushed and ran up to my room, away from my demon sister.

Up in the safety of my own room, I relaxed. "Why's she so psycho!" I made my way towards the bed and picked up the suit that was laying there. I undressed from the signature trench coat, un-amused faced shirt, black jeans, and black boots. They were the same cloths I've always worn since grade school, only larger in size, as I had grown a lot since then. I was now a staggering 5'7". I took a look at my almost naked body in the mirror and chuckled. "Ha! I'm so much taller than Zim! He hasn't grown a single inch. I'm like, at least two feet taller than him now!"

The suit was slipped on, and I did a 360 in front of the mirror. "Not bad. Not bad at all." It was just a standard, black, tux type of thing, but I pulled it off very nicely. I was now a lot leaner and slim, and the fabric hugged me in all the right places. All those chases with my arch enemy kinda paid off in a way. "I'll look totally high-class for tommorow at graduation when I finally expose Zim for the alien scum he truly is!" I redressed myself back into street clothes and neatly placed the suit on the floor.

I crawled into bed and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It read 12:13 a.m. "I should definitely try to get some good rest." Before I allowed my lids to close and dreamworld to open, I looked towards the window with a look of determination. "Mission objective: Gaurd the punch bowl."

(Zim POV)

__"Zin! Noo! Please come back to me! You can't be gone! Oh dear Irk! Please! I love you so much! No, no, no!"__ I woke up shaking. I slothed myself into an upright sitting position on the sofa. "When on Zorgnots did I fall asleep!? I never commanded my PAK to have me do such a thing. I wasn't charging either, so what the Kugberg?!" I glanced at the just barely visible microwave from the sofa. 6:00 p.m.

"Wha-?! I slept that long! Oh my goodness! The graduation party starts in one hour! Forgetting about my sleep issue, I rushed down to the base to grab the mind control serum and disguise. I was very proud of the attire in which I would be presented in. It was the same dull lenses and hairpeice I've had for years, but instead of my usual uniform, Zim would be wearing a pink tux. I hurried out of the base after telling Gir to keep watch.

"Gir! Watch over the base. I will be back soon."

"Sir yes sir! ... I like beavers "

(Dib POV)

Gosh this party's lame. Everyone's just awkwardly standing around. I rolled my eyes at the pathetic site. Suddenly, someone bumped into me.

"Sorr- ... Oh it's just Dib."

Asshole.

Over the years, everything had been pretty much the same. Zim still tried to conquer Earth, I still prevented the alien from conquering Earth, and all the students still acted cruel towards me and acted unusual towards Zim. I hated the last part especially. "They'll regret their actions soon enough when they realize how right I've always been."

Just then, a flash of green in the corner of my eyes caught my attention. "Zim!" I turned around and witnessed Zim pouring some type of orange liquid into the punch. Zim had almost immediately left the scene after that. "Come on! Did nobody see that!"

Everybody immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at me like I was stupid. "Zim!? He just spiked the punch! Your telling me none of you saw that?"

"Hey! Stop being crazy!" Whoever said that earned the laughter of everyone in the gym. Sighing, I trudged my way to the drink table, grabbed the punch bowl, and dumped all of its contents on the floor. The crowd stopped laughing.

"Hey! He just dumped stuff on the floor! "

(Zim POV)

Back at the lab, I paced in front of the moniter. "How many have drank the serum."

"Screaning. None."

"None?! How can this be? ... Dib! He must have found out about my plan. Eerg! How could he have known!"

The computer stated as if it were clear as day. "Sir, everybody knows that everybody goes for the punch bowl. You really should have chosen something less obvious."

"SILENCE! Zin! ... Zin! ... My goodness, Gir!" Popping out from no where, the bot annoyingly saluted to me. "Gir, never make me call for you more than twice again!"

"But master, ... you only called for me once."

"LIES! Now, Gir, prepare my usual clothes for the morning. I'll need to pay our little huemun friend a visit." Gir left to go, hopefully, do as he was told.

"You really did only call for him once. The other two times, you called for someone named Zin."

"LIE- ... wait. That name. It sounds familiar." I concentrated for a moment until finally I remembered.

"My dream! Oh yes! Computer, run a scan of my PAK. Find out why it had me sleep last night."


	2. It Begins

Please comment. I want to get better. I own none of the IZ characters or most of the places, ect. I will try to improve each and every chapter.

(Dib POV)

"Woah, you look like someone beat puppies and forced you to take part in it."

"Gaz please. I'm not in the mood. *sigh* I try to save the world, and they yell at me and call me the punch spiller." I must obviously look completely defeated if Gaz felt the need to speak up. Ugh, why does nobody see what I see. That Zim is trying to destroy us all! I walked up to my room to sulk. It's all I felt like doing. When I got up there, I slithered out of my fancy attire and slipped on an oversized, dark, brown shirt for a nightgown. I went up to my window after pulling up a chair and just sat there, staring at the stars. "Oh Zim, why couldn't you have somehow ran into a star on your way to Earth."

"Dib! Stop talking to yourself! Only INsANE people do that!" I heard the footsteps of big clanky boots walk past outside my door. Guess dad was home. Guh, Now I couldn't even talk out loud. It was weird I admit, but hey, when no one else will listen to you talk, you just feel a need to at least talk to yourself. I turned to go get up and go to bed, but I was suddenly filled with energy. I totally should go replace my cameras that were in Zim's base! Zim had found my old ones a while ago and destroyed them. I grabbed some cameras from my computer desk and sprinted down stairs and out the door.

"Gaz, I'll be back soon!" I don't know why I always did things like this. Did things like randomly have a need to go do something Zim related. I guess I just have an obsession with wanting to save Earth. It was chilly out as I ran towards the alien base. It only took me six minutes to get there. I stood before the front yard.

"Here we go." I carefully maneuvered my way across the yard, aware of every safe place to step where the lawn gnomes wouldn't detect me. I smiled when I got to the open window and crawled through. "This was, as usual, eas-"

"RAAAWR! INTRUDER DETECTED!"

Crap, Zim's house must have updated it's security system for the inside. At that moment, I did what any paranormal investor would had done and hid behind the T.V. I stayed put as I heard tings from the steps of Gir and clicks from the steps of Zim. I peaked my head out a bit. When I saw there silhouettes I held my breathe. 'Please don't look here. Please don't ... " *Cak!* Fuck.

(Zim POV)

"RAWR! INTRUDER DETECTED!"

"Huh! What!" I shook off the dizziness from just haven woken up and ran to the elevator. "Gir! Come quick! An intruder has been detected! The signal came from the living room! No doubt it was the Dib-stink. When will he lear-.. Wait. Did I just wake up? I thought I fixed the problem!" The computer would be getting a mouthful from me after I dealt with the Dib.

Gir zoomed to my side as we were taken to the upper level. I guess I wouldn't have to wait until morning to 'talk' to the Dib. We arrived at the upper level and walked into the living room. Where was he hiding? *Cak!* "Ha! Step out from behind the viewing box Dib-worm!" Two pale sets of five digits poked out from the hiding place, slowly followed by a big headed body.

"Tell me Dib-worm, what exactly are you doing? Rather, what were you planning on doing?"

"Hehehe, definitely wasn't planning on planting any more cameras in here."

"I see, then what exactly do I see in your hands and on the floor?"

"Uhh.."

"Let's ask a more important question, shall we? Why was it you thought it amusing to ruin Zim's ingenious plan tonight?"

"The punch thing? Well, it wasn't your best plan Zim."

My mouth gaped open. Why did nobody think my plan was good? It was amazing! I spent a whole two days thinking of that idea. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT A PLAN OF ZIM! Gir! Dispose the Dib from our home!"

(Dib POV)

"Crud." Tiny cold hands lifted me up from my waist and trotted me towards the exit. I could tell he was going to throw me hardcore as soon as the door opened. Before he threw me though, Zim said something that made my eyes spread wide

"Wait! Don't take him from me! Please! Please! I ... Gir! What are you doing?! I said to dispose of him!" The next thing I knew, I was flying over tar and landing bottom first in the street.

"Ouch!" I stood up and trudged back home, rubbing my butt cheeks. The walk home was silent and a defeated ora surrounded me the whole way back. When I made it to my house I slumped up to the door and lightly pushed in.

"Gaz, I'm back."

"You look terrible." I glanced at the coffe table where my sister was sitting and playing her dumb game.

"I feel terrible. Zim found me and thre-"

"No, I mean, your clothes idiot." My clothes? She didn't even look up from her game to see me!

"My clothes?" I looked down and my jaw dropped. I went out in my night shirt without pants! My enemy saw me in my underwear! Of course. I urged myself to go to the kitchen to get some crackers. I also thought about how Zim acted just moments ago.

(Zim POV)

"What is wrong with me? Eer! Why does my head hurt so much? Why am I sleeping? Why do I feel like my squeedilyspooch is full of cotton?!"

"Incoming transmission from the massive."

"Load it up on the screen!" The tallest?! Calling me!? This must be important!

"Zim!"

"MY TALLEST! Is there something you need of me?"

"More like something we don't need of you! Stop signaling PAKs that don't exist. It keeps beeping over here because your PAK is trying to make contact with a non-existing PAK. So stop it!" I took notice of the flashing red and beeping in the background. But, what we're they talking about? I was doing no such thing.

"My Tallest, there must be some mistake! I am doing no such thing."

"We traced the signal to your PAK number Zim. Now stop it or we're cutting off your connection with the massive and with Irk! You know how hard it is to eat donuts with all this beeping?!" The transmission ended.

Cut me off?! Oh no! "Computer, run another scan of my PAK. Check for any errors."

"As of now, no errors detected."

"There has to be an error! Run a twenty-four hour scan program. Do not stop scanning until the hours that equal one full earth day have passed!"


	3. Findings

(Nobody's POV)

"PAK Error detected."

"Huh? What?! The tiny alien sat himself up with a confused look on his face. "I fell asleep again! And why am I on the kitchen floor? Wasn't I in the living room? ... Gir! Did you move Zim in his slumber!"

A response was heard from upstairs. "I was teaching pig how to be a crab!"

Zim shook his head with the answer he got. ".. Oh yes! My error. Analysis!" The order was barked towards the wiry ceiling.

"Sorry. No can do. Error has ceased."

"How?"

"I don't know."

The irate Irken stoop up and marched into the front room and placed himself in front of the T.V. "Run a reply based off of my bio signature from, oh, let's say four hours ago." The T.V played static noises for about a minute and then clicked and started showing video. Zim watched as the screen showed him sitting on the couch, reading an amusing Earth book called 1984. (It was about how easily humans could be brainwashed and controlled. At least that's what Zim got out of it.) The screen then showed Zim slowly falling into a state of sleep, letting his shoulders drop, and allowing the book to fall to the floor.

The Irken turned his head and took notice of the book sprawled out by the couch, on the floor.

He turned his attention back to the clip. He stood there for about ten minutes just staring at an image of him sleeping. He was about to turn it off, but sound from the television speakers caught his attention. Someone appeared to speaking. Zim knelt down and placed an antenna up against the speaker.

__"How could you just kill him? My Zin?!"__ Zim backed up from the loud shout that came from the T.V. He wondered aloud. "That's me speaking?"

__"YOU WILL PAY!_"_ The replay then showed Zim getting off the couch, running into the kitchen as if he were violently chasing someone, banging into a counter, and falling to the floor. All while asleep.

"Turn it off." The video stopped. "What was that computer!?"

"Uh, the replay based off of your bio signature from four hours ago?"

The green body let out a long sigh and walked over to the coat rack. He took a pink, slimming jacket and zipped it on. He also grabbed his human-eye lenses and wig from near the rack and put them on too. He spoke again to the ceiling. "Run a thorough search on the name Zin. I feel like I've heard that name before, and not just in my dreams. Giiir! Guard the house while I'm out!" Zim left the house not really caring if his minion had heard him or not, considering Gir never really listened to him most of the time anyway.

"Zim needs to relax his mind."

(Dib POV)

"Where are you going son? Not to do anything crAzy I hope."

"No dad. I'm just going on a walk."

"Haha. Alrighty. Have fun."

I exited the house and buttoned up my trench coat. I hate when he asks me that every time he sees me leave the house. I'm not crazy. Just because I don't like any of that 'real science' crap and prefer paranormal science more doesn't mean I'm nuts. If he wants to ignore the fact that Big-Foot and other creatures are probably actually maybe real, that's his problem. But, it does bug me that he doesn't understand that Zim is an alien.

I started making my way to the park and remembered about earlier. "Oh yeah. Zim" What was with him during our last encounter? Maybe he was just .. tired? Yeah. He was probably just exhausted from working? ... planning .. "Zim's planning another scheme!" I noted my outburst and spun around to make sure there was nobody around to think I was bonkers. Thankfully the street and sidewalk were clear. Guess no one wanted to be out in the cold of a June night today. I continued on my way.

What could he be planning this time? It's Summer, so he's going to have a lot of time to himself to make up something good. Of course, unless I stop him. I should go over and confront him tommorow. But I'll need to lure him somewhere public so he doesn't try to attack me. I mean, he still probably will, but I've noticed that he goes easier on me with others around.

Suddenly pain pulsed through my face and caused me to step back and take hold of my nose. It hurt the most and I could feel blood trickling down it. I looked up to see what had caused my current condition. A tree. I ran into a tree.

I wiped the red ooze dripping from my nostrils with my coat sleeve. Well, I made it to the park. I strolled around past some of the many other Oaks that filled the park and chose the biggest one to sit under. I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder some more. It was so peaceful, this silence. I guessed that I was most likely the only one here.

"Ah, bliss."

This was the perfect place to think of how to lure Zim out of his base. Or so I thought.

(Nobody's POV)

Marching past the trees in the park, Zim breathed in slowly, and exhaled smoothly. "This is a most wonderful place for Zim to relax and sort out my thoughts." The Irken saw the biggest tree he could find and carefully (as he didn't want to dirty his pants too much) sat down. He didn't do anything for a while and just stared out into nothingness, clearly deep within his own mind. Until something snapped him out of it.

"Ah, bliss."

The Irken's body went rigid as he whispered lowly to himself. "That voice. Oh, you've got to be pulling on Zim's scoortch." Zim blinked a couple of times as he prepared to, yet again, confront Dib. He snapped up and popped to the other side of the tree. There sat Dib with a look of shock on his face.

The boy swallowed and spoke, rather yelled, up. "Zim! W-what are you doing here?!"

"Me?! What is Dib-smelly doing here!?"

"I'm here be- I don't need to tell alien scum what I'm doing here!" Dib decided that he might as well let Zim know he was on to him. He supposed he didn't need to lure him out later and that he might as well get info now. "On a more important note ZIM, I thought I should let you know, scince your here and all, that I know you're planning something!" By this point, Dib was up on his feet and the two were moving in a fight ready circle.

"Ha! Silly Fool Boy! Zim would love to be planning something, but I have more pressing matters to focus on right now."

"I'm sure that's just exactly what you want me to believe Zim, but I'm smarter than you think!"

"Obviously not! With a head as big as yours, it's a complete wonder at how stupid YOU ARE!"

"My heads not big!"

The pale boy launched at Zim, and knocked him to the ground so that he was on top. Zim retaliated by hissing and forcing a powerful kick to Dib's stomache, which freed him. Zim didn't stop there. As soon as the other and landed on his side a few feet away, the alien ran towards him and got atop Dib. He then proceeded to give a nasty scratch to the face.

Dib yelped and put a hand to the cut. "Oh, I should have waited to try and pry the information out of you." He said this mostly to himself.

Zim grabbed Dib's chin and moved it so Dib would be looking directly at him. Dib stared into Zim's eyes, his own wide with fear at what the other might do. A triumphant voice boomed from Zim. "Listen hear Dib-worm, there is no information to pry from Zim. I told you that I have other things I'm pressing on."

"Please Zim! Don't give me tha-"

"HUSH! Now Di- " Zim stopped short. His eyes seemingly mesmerized by Dib's. "Amber. Just like his. What a mysterious kind of color."

"Uh, Zim?"

(Zim's POV)

Those eyes. They were so beautiful. I felt my mind get hypnotized. How long had I been staring. Minuets now? It didn't seem to matter to me. Those eyes. They were just like his. Just like ... like whose? What? What was I doing?! I zapped back into reality. I gave Dib one good glare and got off him.

"Uh, Zim? I don't really care, but, are you okay?"

"Your pants are on fire!" With that I sprinted home. Hopefully my last comment had Dib distracted and worried about his pants. I didn't know what else to say. What I did was very obviously strange.

I got to the base and slammed the door behind me. I breathed in and out and calmed myself. If I remembered to, I would try and make a memory removing device for the Dib later. "Computer! Tell Zim all the information you have found since I've been gone!" I shook my head, still slightly relaying what had just happened at the park.

"The Zin thing? All I could find was this." A robotic arm appeared from the wall by the door, holding a few sheets of purple paper. I took them into my hands and immediately noticed the Irken insignia on all the papers. So, this was an Irken matter? The first paper had the name Zin printed in the upper right hand corner, and a giant red rectangle with bold red words in the center that read TERMINATED. The second paper had the name in the corner as well, and giant black words going across the paper that said PAK NUMBER 3338 VAPORIZED. The last paper had the name in the corner, and the rest of the paper was filled with numbers and letters. 14464434222811110a3g0987dd7425909cc345802221479vcns369... etc.

The last paper intrigued me. It was a DNA code. I'd definitely needed to get this scanned over.

"Bring me down to the lab!" I made my way over to the kitchen and stepped into my mighty trash bin elevator. I was brought down to the lab quickly and saw Gir playing in a bowl of cereal near the monitor. I ignored the bizarre sight and headed to the back wall were there was an open compartment just big enough for papers to fit through. I slipped the DNA code in and waited. It would take a couple of minutes.

"Set the monitor up and send a call out to the Tallest. Maybe they can help Zim. They just love when I call them with questions. It is because I am ZIM!"

"Calling."

As the call was being processed, my results from the DNA scan appeared from the slot, along with the original paper. "This ... this can't be right. This says that this is Zim's DNA code. But, the paper clearly states that this is for someone by the name of not Zim."

"Call failed."

"What!?"

"Sir, it appears that you have been cut off with all connections relating the the massive. And Irk."

" ... what."


	4. Realization? Or Nah?

(Dib's POV)

"Ugh! What the heck! What was that all about!"

"Dib! I swear! Don't make me take you to the nut house!" I froze when I heard my dad yelling at me from downstairs. I really don't like when's he's home.

I layed on my sheets, staring up at my bedroom ceiling which was clustered with a bunch of those cheap, plastic, glow-stars in-the-dark, star stickers. What the heck was that display at the park? Was it a rouse to fool me into thinking that there was really no take over the world scheme going on? Yeah. Probably. I hope. I mean, I don't like care-care about what happened. It was just really strange is all.

Well, considering what happened, I'm too afraid of Zim at the moment to try to drag out any information on him again. I traced the already healing cut on my cheek. Who knows what more he would have done if he hadn't of zoned out. I was really irritated that I tried something like that back there. I had a nice plan that involved less pain, but I just couldn't help myself. Every time Zim's around, my brain goes dumb. Dumb with a desire to protect Earth.

Maybe I could try the cameras again. I turned my head to face my computer desk and felt my heart drop. My cameras. Where were they? I though- Oh! That sneaky robot! He must have grabbed them when I wasn't paying attention! Man. They were expensive, too.

Well, I need to find out what he's plotting somehow. I could walk to his house. And then ... I could ... hide in a bush. So far, that's something. Hmm, then I could wait. Wait until he leaves the house. Yeah! And then I could just knock on the door and Gir will answer! And I could ask Gir to put the cameras in for me, just like I did the last time my cameras got put in! Ha! Now that was a plan!

I rolled around some until my sheets were wrapped around my body. Good night, Zim. Prepare to have your evils doings foiled yet again.

(Nobody's POV)

"Again!"

"Call failure."

"Again!"

"Call failure."

"Aga-"

"Master? What you tryin to do?

"Be quiet Gir. I'm trying to contact the Tallest."

"Oh. Them! Hehe! They was up on the big screen not to long ago. They were like a movie!"

Zim quit his pacing about and started to vibrate with anger. He spit on venomous words, trying not to shout. "T-they what?"

"Yeah! When you were gone. They was up there on the telé. AND they even told me to pass along a message to YOU."

"Well."

"Well what."

The alien balled fists at his sides trying not to scream at the top of his grik. He didn't like admitting it, but he had a soft spot for Gir.

"The message Gir. What was it?""

The little bot stood up in his bowl of cereal and did a sort of dog shake to get some of the milk off of him. Still standing in the bowl he responded with much enthusiasm, "The Tallest told me to tell yooou that they got fed up with the beeping and that they was cutting you off. Then they snickered all haaaaheeha and said something like 'it was going to happen sooner or later anyway. Guess it was sooner.' The end." Gir smiled to himself, happy that he was able to remember something for Zim, and plopped back down into the soggy Poop Jacks.

He started up his pace from before, quickening it this time. Zim appeared to be pondering over something and the suddenly, he dropped the floor as if he were lifeless. "I just can't believe that they, they actually ... sooner or later? "

There was an eerie silence for about fifty seconds before Gir broke it. "Ya know. Now that I think about it, what they saaiid wasn't very nice. I'm sorry Zim."

"It's kay. Iz jus', how's Zim suppose' to take over Earth for the empire if I can't contact 'em." It was clear from the way he talked that Zim was at a lack of energy and determination. "They won't be able ta know if I've conquered Earth."

"Oh I know! Pick me!"

"Wha' Gir?"

"Maybe they don't care about if you do!"

Zim's energy seemed to momentarily spike. "Nonsense! Of course they do! They need Earth! It's clearly a vital planet that be conquered! They, ... Oh Gir. They don't care-air do they-ee-ay!? Eer! If only I could've figured out wha-what was wrong with my PAK!" A puddle of neon purple flooded from Zim's eyes to the floor around his head as he gasped on sobs.

The SIR unit coughed up one of Dib's cameras that it had swallowed earlier and threw at the monitor where the two meanies had showed up on earlier. Gir abandoned his cereal and scampered to his master. He then flopped and layed down by him. "If you stay on the floor, so will I. I hope I wein."

Zim let out a chuckle through sniffles. "Don't *sniff* be silly Gir. Zim is on the floor because Zim is useless now. If not to serve my empire, then what do I live for Gir? You, on the other hand, would make any soldier proud. I suggest that you *sniff* find another master."

"Why would I do do that!"

Again, Zim chuckled through sniffles. "Your so *sniff* loyal Gir. So loyal. Just like he was."

"PAK Error detected. Analyzing."

Confused, Zim lifted his head up. "It doesn't matter computer. I'm not sure what your sensors have detected, but you don't have to scan for anything anymore."

"But sir. This is kinda interesting. It seems that the error has been detected in your memory unit. Your errors are memories or something."

Zim kept his head positioned up. "That does sound interesting ... *sniff*, but what does it matter anyway. Zim set his head back down. He turned his head and noticed that Gir was still lying on the floor. He smiled weakly to his robot minion. "Maybe they'll change their minds."


	5. Still of Use

I'm appreciating the comments I've gotten. Thank you.

(Dib POV)

The sunlight pouring in from outside signaled my eye lids to open. I blinked a couple of times to get used to the brightness and yawned. My arms and legs then proceeded to stretch, earning a pleased moan from my mouth.

Today, ... Oh right! Today was going to be a good day! I would be initiating a first step into figuring out Zim's most recent plan for planet conquest. Haha, just you wait Zim.

I made a dash to the bathroom so I could wash my face and put in fresh contacts. (In the past, I'd realized that fighting Zim and wearing glasses didn't go so great together.) Almost slipping on some socks on the floor and running into a grumpy Gaz, I made it and slammed the door behind me. I didn't intend to, but I was just so full of readiness that energy was practically seeping through my skin.

I looked up to the sink mirror after splashing cold water on my face a couple of times and smiled, and then just stared at my eyes. "Huh." Zim said something about them looking mysterious. I guess they sorta did. They WERE a unique color. But, he said something else after that. Something about 'just like his'. I don't know. I mean, whatever it was, it was just an attempt to distract me from trying to find out about his plotting, so oh well.

I probably would had just stood there staring at my eyes for a little bit longer if a banging noise on the door didn't interrupt me. "Dib, I'm already going to give you misery for bumping into me in the hallway, don't make me add FIERY vengeance to that misery. You've been in there for ten minutes. It's my turn"

Ten minutes? Oops. Deciding that vengeance, especially a fiery one, wouldn't be so great, I sprinted out of the bathroom back to my bedroom, briefly sputtering out an apology to my devil of a sister as I ran past. I put on some clean clothes and headed to the front door. Before I left, I checked to make sure my dad wasn't around to make any remarks about me leaving. Thankfully, he wasn't. He was probably back at the lab.

I practically leapt outside. I was about to turn around and shout to Gaz that I was leaving, but fear of speaking to her got the better of me and I shrugged and started the journey towards Zim's house.

I skipped merrily down the streets that would lead me to the base. "Don't worry mankind, Dib won't let you down!" Even though you let me down all the time ... which really bites. Welp, I suppose the life of a hero starts off lonely and let down. And misunderstood. But mostly lone- Base! The house came into my sight as I neared. I paused a few feet away from the fence and looked at the front lawn for the perfect bush to hide in.

I calculated that the bush by the open window was the perfect spot out of gnome range. I wonder if Zim is aware that his window always seems to be opened. I maneuvered across the yard and slipped into the bush. Now comes the waiting game. Which was probably the hardest part. It was going to take a lot of willpower to not just crawl through the window, even though I knew security would go off if I did.

(Somewhere Within the Florb Galaxy.)

"Aahh! Make it stooop! " Within the giant Irken ship known as the massive, in the main control room, a tall, purple-eyed body was flailing it's arms.

"Purple, calm down. I've almost got it! ...I hope."

"I thought cutting off contact with Zim was supposed to shut it up!"

"I know Purple! I'm trying here, okay!?" The red-eyed body typed fiercely on the keyboard that gave certain, special people access to the control brain back on Irk. Sweat dripped down Red's face as he tried to focus on stopping the flashing lights and beeping aboard the ship, that were being caused by a rare error. It was hard concentrating though, as said beeping and flashing lights were highly annoying. Plus, his partner wasn't helping the situation either.

A loud robotic, feminine voice sounded throughout the ship. "Error accessed." Immediately following the statement from the voice, the lights and beeping ceased. Red sighed and took in a relieved breath. There was an absolute absence of noise for a small amount of time until Purple exclaimed to everyone in the room, with joy. "Alright! Red did it you guys!" The control room erupted with screams of victory. Red stood up with a wide smile and bowed to all who could see him and basked in his glory.

A moment passed and everyone had stopped their cheering and had gone back to working as if nothing happened. Purple came up behind Red and gave him a good squeeze to his middle. "You're my hero! Now I can eat snacks in peace!"

"Shucks, it was nothing. Now, *cough* could ya maybe let me go?"

"Sure thing, pal!"

" ... yeah. Pal... Anyways, come over here real quick. Purple was led and shown a panel above the special-access keyboard. "Check this out. Earlier, when I tried to figure out why the massive was getting an error signal, it said that it was because of a PAK on Earth trying to signal a non-existing PAK on Irk. The non-existing PAK being PAK 3338. But, just now, I was able to find this." Red clicked onto a different tab. "It says here, that PAK 3338 belongs to an Irken by the name of Zin. But if you search Zin, all you can find are a termination paper for the body and PAK of said Zin. And this." He clicked onto another tab. "A DNA code. BUT, this code, if you analyze it, belongs to Zim. I'm so confused." He turned his attention to Purple who just shrugged.

"If you're confused, I can promise you that I am, too. But, you said something about termination. Well, that's the control brain's job, right? Termination of defective Irkens. The control brain sends a message to a termination squad, and they go and do their thing. Zin was probably just a defect." Purple crossed his arms and nodded his head proudly.

"Yeah, that makes sense I guess, but why does the DNA code match up with Zim? "

The proud from the other seemed to vanish instantly and was replaced with a dishearted vibe. "Maybe .. I don't know. I can't come up with everything you know!"

"I wasn't expecting you to!"

"Well good."

"Hmm, I guess it doesn't matter. I mean, we don't HAVE to look into it. Buut, Zim was our only form of entertainment, and we can't reconnect with him for a couple of days, until the disconnection has been processed. I guess, we could maybe look into this to pass the time. What do you think?" Red eyes met purple ones, in hope for an agreeing answer.

"Weeeeel, I guess if it'll pass the time. Okay."

"Alrighty! I suppose we could start by doing a thorough search of all the termination squads and find out which one was responsible for the execution of this Zin person."

(Dib POV)

I could feel goosebumps forming on my skin. It was pitch black out. At least thirteen hours had passed since I'd been here waiting, and the chill of night was starting to get to me. But, I suppose it's better than being hot. I almost quit earlier because I felt like I was baking.

Ugh! Where was he? Did he really not need to leave his house today? If I would have known that he was going to stay inside, I would have chosen a different day! Guess I could go home now.

I stood up and felt my bottom tingle a bit in relief from being sat on all day. I turned to leave, but stopped. My head cocked to the side and the open window entered my peripheral vision. Maybe I could just pop on in .. but the security would instantly notice me. Maybe I could just take a peek inside. I found myself up at the window instantly, peering inside. I could see as far back as the kitchen, but it was hard to make out thinks because the lights inside were off. I squinted my eyes and saw something moving under the kitchen table. Was that ... Gir? Yeah! That was Gir! What luck!

It looked liked he was peeling flat discs off the floor and stacking them into his arms. I mustered up the very tiny amount of courage I had and did a sort of shout whisper to the robot. "Gir! Psst! Over here!" I saw two, blue, lit ovals turn towards me.

"Oh hiya Dib!" Good. Doesn't sound like he's in a mood to turn me in. The blue glowing came closer until it was right up in my face. I stuck my arm through the window some and pushed him with my hand a little so I didn't feel like my personal space was being demolished. "You smell like kittens TO-day."

"Uh, thanks?" All of a sudden, my vision was blocked from seeing the lit up ovals and face outline of Gir. It was filled with a tan color, and syrup odor filled my nose.

"I'm making Zim, Hurray For Gettin Off The Floor, pancakes. I know he's just sleeping walking, but he technically got UP."

"I shoved the sticky mess out of the way so I could face Gir again. "That's, uh, great. Really. So, Gir. I was wondering, do you perhaps happen to have my cameras from when I was breaking in last?"

"You bet I doo!"

"Hmm, well, I know you're busy making pancakes and all, but do you think you could put them up for me? Just anywhere will do, but I especially want to get images of the lab." I gave a big cheeky grin to hopefully seal the deal.

"I don't know ... OKAY!"

Success. "Thanks Gir!" I was going to walk away satisfied, but a *clik clik* caught my attention. I peered past Gir and had a minni heart attack. It was Zim. I was preparing to book it, but I noticed that something seemed off. His eyes were closed. Then I remembered about what Gir had said. "So Gir, he's sleep walking, right?"

"Sure is."

Interesting. I watched for a while as Zim seemed to aimlessly walk around. I thought he didn't require sleep? "I thought he didn't need sleep? Why's he asleep?"

"I 'unno. He's been sleeping a lot lately. Just like a butterfly. He has dreams about .. his errors I think. No, wait, that's not it. He has dreams about Zin! His memories is the errors."

"What? He can dream? Who's Zin, and what memories..?"

"Yeah! He can dream. Zin is. I don't know. I, I don't know anything. I like a party with pig though."

"Well, thanks for the info Gir! And remember those cameras!" With that, I was off. I needed to go and jot down all of this new knowledge I had just gotten. Maybe Zim really wasn't plotting something? Either that or he was planning something really really huge. The stuff I was told didn't really paint a clear picture.

(Zim POV)

I woke up on the kitchen floor again. This time was worse though because I woke up in a pile of maple syrup. Gross. I didn't feel like getting up, as my purpose for doing anything had dropped drastically. BUT I did. If there's one thing I can't stand, regardless of the way I feel, it's being sticky. I forced myself on to my feet and glanced at the open window in the living room. How long had that been open? I mustered up the words and demanded the window shut before I stated trudging to the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me when I got there, grabbed the cleansing chalk from the sink counter and scrubbed away the disgusting, gritty, dirty, syrup from my skin. The process went slowly because my movements were rather almost apathetic. But, eventually I got clean after using the whole bar.

I looked up at the sink mirror for no particular reason and had to catch my breath at the sight. It was just my reflection, but a part if me felt it was more than that.

I was probably standing just staring at myself for hours. What was it that I was even looking for? I ... "Zi ... is that you? You- you're alive? Oh, I thought I'd seen you di-"

I viciously rattled my head and, unfortunately had instantly forgotten about what just happened. What the heck was wrong with me? It's not like it really mattered, but I couldn't help but be curious about what was happening with me. "Computer. I know I said what I said before, but forget it for a second. Did you pick up something with me just now?"

"I did. I analyzed it as well. It was memory unit related just like before. I also picked something up while you were sleeping. Memory related."

"I see." I stared at my reflection again and a crazy idea popped into my head. "Computer, is it at all possible for my kind to have relations such as biological relatives?"

"Not that I know of. I mean, there is an extremely rare case of twins occurring. That would happen if, in a smeet development tube, a zygonite split into two and both smeets were able to develop inside the tube."

"Zim is going to the lab to run a few tests and do some research. Do not disturb me and keep Gir away. I have a feeling about something."

What bizarre information. However bizarre, it filled me with some determination. There wasn't really a point in me doing anything, but, I guess I might as well do something to keep me going for a while. Why not. Maybe I'll find out some genetic stuff that could be put to scientific use for the empire. I don't know how I'd be able to send any of my findings, but I guess I could just keep my findings here on Earth and then one day, when they eventually come to this planet, they can use it. ... Yeah. I can at least try and still put some use into myself, even if I am cut off.


	6. I Guess

(Gaz's POV)

When Dib came home last night with his latest 'update on the happenings of Zim' I couldn't help but snicker at him. He, of course, stormed off into his room like a whiny baby when I laughed at what he told me. It wasn't that what he told me was particularly funny, it was just that I was surprised that yet again, he failed to notice how gay he was. It's so obvious that Zim could never take over Earth, he's just not good at it. I've seen that alien build some impressive shit, he's good at science techy stuff like that; but he's not good at conquering Earth. It takes all of a couple of hours to stop his schemes. However, Dib finds it 'absolutely necessary' to spend days (sometimes weeks) spying on Zim to get as much information as he can. He's like some type of weird love sick stalker, only he isn't aware that he's in love yet. How cliche.

Anyway, today's already a bad day, and it's only like one in the afternoon. I walked up to to my bed and bent down. Of course there were none under there. Crud. That was the last possible place to check in the house. This could not be happening. I was already to level 45! There's no way I'm going to start back from level 39, which was the last time any data was saved on my game. I felt my breathing quicken and my teeth mashing together in aggravation. Dad wasn't home, so I couldn't get money from him to buy more, so this was really really bad. My GameMasterPro was so very close to dying on me. I came up from bending down and grabbed my game off the top of the bed and stormed out of my room.

I guess I was going to have to resort to threatening the well being of some poor punk at the mall into buying me some. I picked my coat up off the hallway floor, where I had left it last, and put it on. As I walked past the door of Dib's room, I halted. I didn't check Dib's room! Maybe threats wouldn't need to be used.

I turned around and crept up to Dib's bedroom door and carefully twisted the knob. Pushing forward gently, I opened the door a few inches and peeked in, expecting to see my brother asleep or on his computer. However, he was neither of those things. In fact, he wasn't even in there. Guess he was out. Well, less sneaking around and/or yelling for me.

I threw open the door and began my search, throwing papers of poorly drawn Zim's aside and pushing over and searching in box's labeled, 'Proof that Zim is an alien.' I was getting extremely frustrated, as my search was slowly looking towards a bad outcome. I was close to calling it quits after having totally wrecked my brother's room, but something caught my eye. A sparkle coming from underneath the pillows on his mattress. I stepped towards the head of the mattress and tossed the pillows over somewhere. Bingo.

There, lay a partially opened laptop, a battery powered watch thing, some hard drives, and an open pack of batteries.

I tugged two batteries out of the pack after opening up a slot on my GameMaster. (Which has been in my left hand the whole time.)

I slipped them in and closed the slot. The side light on my gaming device blinked a couple of times and at the last blink, turned from red to green. Just as I was about to leave, completely satisfied, I heard a tiny shout coming from the laptop. Curious, I opened it up all the way.

What the heck? Wasn't this Zim's house? Jeez, Dib was head over heels for that alien. The image on the laptop showed four separate panels. One showing the living room, another the bathroom, another the attic, and one showing the main lab underground. Knowing that my game system had a total of three days of life with the new batteries, I shoved it into my coat pocket and focussed on the laptop. I could get back to my game later without worry of anything shutting down, so might as well check this out.

In the lower left panel, which showed the bathroom, I heard another shout, which was being produced off screen. I listened in as close as I could as the shouting continued. - "Master has a brother! Master has a brother!"

"Quiet Gir! You need not announce everything so incredibly loud!"

"You should invite him over!"

"I can't do that Gir. He's terminated. And plus, I'm not for certain yet about it. We cannot be too sure about anything just now."-

After an hour, I shut the top down on the laptop and left. Nothing interesting really. Just a bunch of blabbing about genetic garbage and some Zin guy. Back to the game. Here I come level 46. Prepare your evil piglets to face the wrath of my slayers double-edged sword.

(Zim POV)

Doing all of this research has been such a pain. By now, it was already the midnight of the next day. It's hard to do things when you feel almost worthless. I started thinking that any of what I found wouldn't matter to the empire. By the time they got to this planet, anything I found would have probably already been discovered by them. I'm still going through with it though, just in case.

What I've found so far is rather intriguing. I did some 3D modulation testing on the formation of Irken twins. The computer said that twins would occur if the zygonite in the smeet development tube split. I simulated the process in the C section of the lab. (C section was responsible for simulations and minor experiment testing.) If a zygonite were to split in the tube, one halve was always shown to come out slightly bigger than the other halve because it took more with it. If both were able to fully develop into smeets, it was shown countless times that one smeet came out just fully functional, and the other came out minorly defective. The one that would come out just functional was the one that was the bigger zygonite halve. Both Irkens shared the same DNA, but the bigger one came out stronger and all around better. The smaller one was weaker.

With the knowledge I had, I made the logical assumption that I in fact had a twin, and that twins name was Zin. It made sense with how Zin's DNA code was the same as mine. I guess I was the lucky of the two. It was now obvious to me that the termination papers on Zin were related to him being defective. All the information fit perfectly. But I still couldn't figure out why I was having dreams and memories about my dead brother. I assume that they eliminated him as soon as he was broken out of our tube, so I shouldn't have any rememberances of him. So many more questions, so much more to look at.

I had taken a break from the work and was currently preparing to play this game of tics and toes with Gir. I chose the X's, the sharpest looking English letter, leaving Gir with the fat, soft looking O's. "K. You go first 'cause you gots the X's. Place one of your pieces anywhere in a section on the board."

"Zim chooses to place his first peice here." I put my first X in the space just below the middle, but I chose not the middle because it was so obvious that the center was a weak point to be kept watched at all times. I would not allow so much attention on my first move. Back on Irk, I probably would have been awarded for such a strategic placement regarding where to place fighter ships for an attack. I looked at Gir to see where he would place his weak, pathetic O.

"I'll put mIne riiiggt here!" What a foolish move! He chose the center!

"Alright Gir. If that's really where you choose."

"It is indeed!"

After forever of playing the stupid Earth game, Gir won. It wasn't fair! He played dirty! I gave a nasty look to him. "That's no fair! I couldn't pay attention to the center row AND the top row. I didn't even realize you were putting pieces up there!"

"Yeah, you could've payed more attention! I wiiin!"

"Shush your gloating!" I sighed and did some breathing and was able to collect myself. It was just a dumb Earth game. Plus, it didn't really matter. Technically, all that should matter to me right now was doing more research. It was just so aggravating, though, that Gir won! How am I suppose to focus on two points! Even if I could, how could I prioritize which one was more of a threat! It's confusing if your uncertain about which one to focus on the most. ...

I flipped the toe game out of my way, and shoved past Gir towards the C section monitor.

"Zim, watcha so excited 'bout."

"Gir! Maybe there's a reason I remember things about my brother! Maybe we DID have a past together!" I typed away at my computer and started replaying the simulations I had made earlier. I looked very closely as it played out.

"There!" During the split! The bigger halve is only bigger by a such a small amount. There's no way the Control Brain would be able to detect that. It would have no idea as to which smeet would turn out defective. It would have to wait until both smeets grew to battle ready age, the time in which an Irken is given a PAK evaluation.

"Master, watcha finding."

"Gir, the termination of this Zin, my twin, must have took place when we were twelve and given PAK evaluations."

"WOW! What's that!"

"A PAK evaluation checks an Irkens PAK for defects, such as weak planning abilities and poor obedience levels. My brother failed, I guess."

"That's so sad. But at least you passed! What was your score."

"Well, my score was .. well, I don't remember what my score was. In fact, I don't really remember how my evaluation went down." I can barely remember any of my smeet-hood now that I think about it. But, I mean, it doesn't really bother me. I got all the research that matters completed. The Control Brain requires more focus on detecting zygonite sizes. Bigger zygonites equal stronger soldiers. (I approximated .07x^10 qm was what should be considered big.) I could focus on doing something else that might benefit the empire. Maybe I could do something on weapon enhancements. Yeah, and I could do some of the weapon testing on that dreadful Dib-stink. Just minor weapon testing. I would never waste major testing on that lowly human.

(Dib POV)

Jezus. I just wanted to buy some ice cream. That was no way in deservence of a random beating. I lay curled in a ball behind the Super Yum ice cream store, to sore to move. I knew that I'd be fine in about an hour, my body just needed time to rest from getting punched and kicked. All I did was walk out, and these punks I've never met before took me back and just had at me.

I forced opened my eyes and stared at my strawberry swirl splattered, just inches away from my face. I really wanted to eat that. I hate people. Even Zim never beat me this hard. I knew he was capable of doing a lot, but he always went easy on me, as if to say, 'Hey, just know I can do worse and that this is just a taste.'

Going home after I'm able to move is going to be a total pain. My dad was still at the lab I think, so I wouldn't be able to tell him about what happened. Even if he was home though, he'd just brush it off. I know Gaz wouldn't give two shits. She's just evil. I was kind of alone in a sense. I mean, no one wants to be my friend, my father thinks I'm nuts, and Gaz is without a soul. Maybe I shouldn't go home. Maybe instead I'll head over to Zim's again. I don't think I'll find out much about any plan he has for Earth. But while we're fighting, 'cause I have a feeling it'll be that kind of encounter, he'll notice my bruises from the beating and mock me about it. That's better than being brushed off and ignored, I guess.


	7. Another Lie

(Nobody's POV)

"That's strange. Why do you think they would discharge an entire termination squad? I wonder what they did wrong."

"I don't know."

"Kinda sucks that they all got let go. I found out that the squad responsible for the extermination of that Zin person, was squad H-1. But, the information is almost useless because all members of H-1 were fired and exterminated."

"Who cares, Red? We got our connection with Zim abled to be reprocessed, so let's just forget about the dumb mystery thing and call Zim. That'll liven things up, AND it's less work."

Red hovered over from the station he was working at and placed himself by his fellow ruler. "Alright, Purple. ... hey you!" He pointed at a passerby in the distance, who instantly stopped. A look of fear appeared on the pointed's face.

"Ye-yes, my Tallest. Is there something I can do?"

Red and Purple gave each other amused looks, clearly finding it funny that this poor guy thought he was in trouble.

"Why, yes. There IS something you can do for us. Step closer."

The visibly shaking Irken did as he was told. He came up 'till he was about five feet away from the two leaders.

"We need you! ... to! ..." Red built up as much suspense as possible. "..go and! ... call Zim. When you hit him up, send it through to the Massive's main screen."

"Oh, uh, okay. I'm a navigation specialist though, so maybe I could go fetch a communications specialist instea-"

"We didn't ask a comfluterionist blah-bee-blah! We asked you! Now, go!"

(Zim POV)

"If I put the coolant compartment here, .. then maybe, no. That's stupid." I was fiddling around with the laser cannons on my Voot Cruiser, trying to find a way to make them more efficient. So far, I was going no where. I had the left side cannon completely tooken apart as I sat next to my ship. I set my tools down and stood up. "Zim requires a break." Pulling out a mic that connected to my PAK, I called for my robot companion. "Gir! Come up to the attic!" I slid the mic back in and tapped my foot, waiting.

"Here I am!" He crashed up through the floor. Of course. Great, something to ask the computer to fix later.

"*sigh* I need you to stand over there." I pointed at a spot, just behind my ship.

"That's my favorite place to stand!"

Favorite place to stand? He doesn't even hardly come up here. I'll never understand what goes on in his mind.

Gir happily skipped over to where I needed him to be. "Good. Now, I need you to stay there. I'm going to take my cruiser for a spin. It'll take no longer than thirty minutes. The motor has been enhanced, thanks to my mighty engineering skills. What will happen is, I will take flight in the Earth 's stratosphere to test it out. I expect everything to go smoothly, so the ride should hopefully be a good mental relaxer for Zim." Flying was one of my ways of cooling down after a hard day's work. And today had been especially hard, what with attempting to modify my lasers and bettering the motor.

"What I need YOU to do is, when I come back, and you see that I'm about to land, you are to shine your night vision lights up at me so I can land without any trouble. Do you understand?"

There was a blank face on my SIR unit's face the whole time I spoke, which worried me. I really needed him to do what I asked. If I accidentally crashed, the commotion might disturb the sleep of my hueman neighbors. And that would cause them to come outside and check to see what was up, and then things would get bad from there. Can't be useful to Irk if I'm dissected before I can discover anything more for them. One genetic finding was certainly not enough.

The expressionless look on Gir quickly changed into a look of determination. "Okay! Will do!"

"So, just to be clear, you will stand there until my return, and upon my return, you will flash your night lights at me. Can you follow through with that simple instruction?"

"Sure can! You can count on me!" I highly doubted it, but I didn't really have a choice. I climbed into my cruiser, entered in a command on a keypad that opened up the roof, and took off.

**Warning.**

"Hello, Zim?! *sshh* Please answer!"

**Warning.**

I woke up, startled, to my ships proximity emergency warning, and to someone trying to contact me through my radio. "Huh? Was I asl- Oh goodness!" My eyes adjusted to the situation and I was able to see clearly out my windshield. I was coming in fast towards my attic, where a frantic, lit up Gir was running in circles, trying to get my attention. Screaming in fear, I shifted in my seat as I made a motion to hit the emergency-B landing switch.

Emergency-B landing engaged.

My ship slowed down harshly, causing my body to lurch forward and my face to hit the glass. My screams ceased. "Ow." I peeled off the windshield and gave out a relieved breath when I saw Gir down in the open attic waving and smiling. He seemed happy that I was no longer in danger of crashing. "*ssshh* Zim! Hello, are you there?!" Oh, yeah, my radio. That voice sounded awfully familiar. I couldn't quiet make it out though because there was too much of a staticy background noise.

I clicked a button on my chairs armrest that would allow me to respond. "This is Zim. Who is this?!"

"It's, uh, ... Dib. Hey, are you good up there?" Dib!? What?

"I'm about to land back at my base! How did you know I was flying around?! And how are you talking to me!? This is an first-generation Voot ship! Only Irken technology can reach through to it!" The cruiser landed and the roof closed up.

"I'm kinda, calling from down in your lab ... " Down in my lab!? MY LAB? DIB? HOW DID HE GET IN THERE? As soon as the top of the Voot came up, I took off for an elevator, grabbing Gir along with me. I reached a hall elevator.

"Computer, down to the lab now!"

"Is we going to chop up pototAtoes together!?"

"No potatoes, Gir. But maybe some chopping."

The elevator dropped quickly, and stopped. The doors opened up, and I burst out. I could see him standing by the monitor with a communicator in his hand. MY communicator in HIS filthy hand! The look on his face when I tackled was priceless.

"Zim! Hold on!"

I rolled our bodies so I would be atop him. A memory of what happened at the park entered my thoughts. I better avoid looking in his eyes. I kept my gaze focussed away from Dib's face and stared at his chest, instead.

"What are you doing in Zim's base?!" I grabbed his arms in a lose grip.

"I- I was walking to no where in particular when I saw your ship zooming around. You were like, almost crashing into everything. I came in here to see if maybe I could, uh, reach you so you wouldn't crash into some persons home and ... kill somebody." How embarrassing that he saw that. I needed to figure out what was wrong with me now if it was affecting me that badly.

I grounded my teeth. That still didn't explain how he got in.

"Very well, but Dib-stink, how did you get IN?."

"I, I just walked in." The house itself seemed to speak up.

"Sorry, that would be my bad. There was a message being received from the Massive, so I wasn't paying attention to intruders. Some navigation specialist popped up and said that you should call them when you get the chance. When I finally noticed Dib, he was contacting you. I thought it was a good idea to let him finish considering you were flying like a half-brained smeet."

"Computer, .. repeat your second and third statement." Did I just here what I think I just heard?

"There was a message being received from the Massive, so I wasn't paying attention to intruders. Some navigation specialist popped up and said that you should call them when you get the chance." The ... Massive? My eyes shut as I processed the news. Oh, dear Glorb. They changed their minds! They want me back in communication with them! I pumped my fists in the air, and wriggled about in excitement.

"Uh, Zim?" My eyes opened and I looked up from Dib's chest to his face. It seemed to have changed color from white to pink. And it also looked like someone other than myself had damaged it. I looked back to his chest. I immediately stopped my wriggling and felt my own face heat up. That was awkward. I released my grip from one of Dib's arms and placed a claw under his chin.

"It looks like you get off easy today, Dib-meat. You're lucky that there is something important I must tend to." I removed myself off the Dib and made a gesture towards the elevator. "Gir, escort him out. Oh, and Dib, those icky bruises on your face really quite compliment the mark I gave you during our last encounter. Wherever you got them, you should go back and get some more."

(Dib POV)

Gir led me out, and I booked it home. Zim was going to call his leaders, I think. Gir had done what I asked before, and put in my cameras, and there was one set up right where Zim's screen communication, thing was set up. As I ran home, I thought about how lucky I really was. Zim totally looked like he wanted to shred me to pieces for breaking into his base. He also noticed my bruises.

I got home and rushed into my room, being careful not to be loud. I wouldn't want to wake Gaz. I hoped on my bed and grabbed my laptop from under my pillows. I lifted the screen and and clicked on the section that would show me the lab. There. I saw Zim's computer thing going staticy and Zim patiently waiting in front of it. I heard him mumbling something in another language as he played with his hands. He seemed, ... hopeful about something.

I almost yelped when I saw two, tall, green figures appear on the screen in Zim's lab. They were so, .. tall. I guess that's why they were called the Tallest? Huh. I watched the scene play out. I didn't really understand all that well, considering that nothing was said in English. I noticed, though, that the tall guys did at lot of snickering towards Zim. Zim, however, seemed oblivious to it, and spoke to them with a big smile. Wow. Even I didn't need to speak his tounge to be able to tell that he was being made fun of. That kinda hit a soft spot in me, but I pushed it aside.

He's definitely planning something with them, 'cause after their little chat, I watched as he started gathering things into a giant bag. My cameras showed him going around the house and grabbing food, clothes, hygienic supplies, and squeeky pigs. Whatever it was, it required him ... leaving.

An image of Zim wiggling on top of my flashed through my mind. I slapped myself. "What the heck brain. Hmmm ... if Zim is leaving, that must mean that his plan requires him to be. I can't let him go then."

(Nobody's POV)

"Di-did you see his face! Oh my gosh!" Purple bent down, doubled over with laughter. "He, he actually believed me!"

The Tallest had just finished their transmission with Zim. Red had 'apologized' for cutting Zim off, and said that the PAK issue was almost resolved. Purple had chimed in and told him that they needed Zim to hold off on invading and focus on finding his 'wanted' brother. And that if he found his brother, they would reward Zim greatly. They told him a lot more than just that, too. And it was basically all load of Bull.

"I know! I can't believe you tol- told him that Zin was alive!"

"Well, we just got done talking about the Zin thing before we called, so it was fre-esh in my mind! I can't believe that Zim had a twin!"

"Too bad he's dead! Ha, I can't believe he's actually going to look for someone who's dead!"

* * *

><p>Bare with me, there is more to come and more explanations, 'cause I know that there are a lot of questions that this chapter brought up.<p> 


	8. It REALLY Begins

Chapter is short. Sorry

* * *

><p>(Zim POV)<p>

"Did you hear that, Gir! They're going to reward me for turning in my dirt-monster brother! Oh, I can only imagine the places a convict like him could be hiding!" I can't believe it! They were going to reward me AND they even apologized for cutting me off. This just proves that I must be valuable to them! "They even wanted me to continue conquering Earth afterwards! I knew deep down that this filthy planet meant something to them."

"But, WHAT exactly did your brother do? How did they figure out he was even A-live. What proof did they show?! Makes as much sense as, as me!"

"Oh, silly Gir. They're the Tallest. They know everything"

"If they know everything, did why didn't they know sooner that your brub-ub was -"

"Enough Gir! Now, help Zim pack these last bags into the Voot!" Sometimes that robot could be especially annoying. Although, I do admit he brought up some valid points, ... but I'm certain that my Tallest would not lie to me. Gir helped me put the last of the bags in. Everything was set to start our search. I figured we should try the Munzkek galaxy first. Those planets were full of vegetation, perfect for hiding. I got into the ship and set myself on the passenger side. "Gir, I'm going to require YOU to steer us to our destinations. I would, but I don't want to risk falling asleep at the controls. Space is definitely not a good place to go haywire. And, I would rather use the auto pilot, but a certain SIR unit broke it this morning when they threw their Earth rocks in here, and I don't have time to fix it. Do you think you can handle this?" Probably not.

"No! ... wait, Yes!" Oh boy.

"Alright then. Computer, don't let anyone in while I'm gone!" Especially that horrible Dib. That horrible Dib with his horribly brilliant eyes.

"Sure."

"Gir, start the cruiser. We begin our search, ... NOW!"

(Dib POV)

I hated how crowded this thing was. There was hardly any room to move at all. Did they really need to pack this much stuff? I lay, scrunched up, in the trunk of Zim's cruiser. I WAS planning on stopping Zim from leaving at all, but I figured out that his departure had not a thing to do with any evil planet conquering schemes. It was about a search for his brother. I was originally going to disable the ship from the trunk area. When I figured out what was going on, I just couldn't resist a chance to zoom around in space ... even if I couldn't see any of it at the moment.

After an hour or so, I had wiggled into a semi-comfortable position. It was kinda interesting being back here. I got to hear some interesting stuff, aside from Zim apparently having a criminal brother. I listened to Zim talk to Gir about his excitement for pleasing his leaders and serving his people. He sort of sounded like a young boy trying his best to satisfy his perfectionist parents. It was almost kinda sad. It reminded me of the conversation I witnessed between him and his leaders. They seemed so cruel .. but who cares. Zim was a enemy of Earth. I'd say Zim was just as cruel as his Tallest. Heck, he was going to go turn in his sibling who, with what Gir had said, had no real evidence of being a convict. Still though, something in me felt pity for Zim. It was just a tiny bit of pity though, and something I could easily push aside.

I decided that I could most likely nap for a bit, and began to shut my eyes but a loud scream had my eyelids opened wide.

__"Are they gonna hurt me!? I-I'm scared! What did I do wrong?! ... You promise? ... I won't let anything happen to you either then!_ ..."_

"ZIiiim! You's asleep! Wakey wakey!"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Thank you Gir."

What the heck was that? Did Zim just wake up from a dream? Jeez, what was he dreaming about? All of a sudden, I felt everything shaking around me. That couldn't be a good sign.

"Gir, avoid those asteroids as best as possible. Our first couple of planets we search will be surrounded by asteroid belts, so consider this parctice for when we reach our first destination." Asteroids? Gir? Practice!? Zim, fuck my life.

(Zim POV)

That was definitely one of the more scarier things I've ever done. Allowing Gir to maneuver us through asteroids. It's like he was playing a game! Try to nearly hit every asteroid and give my master spooch-attacks.

Thankfully, we made it out okay, and now Gir had more experience in that particular situation. I looked at the location detector. One day away from the Munzkek galaxy. One and one-fourths days away from any planets. Good. We were making excellent time. (Probably due to the enhancements I made to the Voot's motor.) Zin, my sibling, prepare to be turned in like you've never been turned in before.

But, before I turn you over to the authorities, prepare to be questioned like you've never been questioned before! I had no doubts that HE was the one causing my PAK problems and forcing me into states of sleep. Whatever message he was no doubt trying to send, I would figure it out from him myself. I wonder what he'll look like. Obviously, he's going to look like me, BUT there must be some difference somewhere in our appearance. I also wonder what he'll be like. A small part of me has a strange feeling about going out and capturing him.

"I will be honest, Gir, I kind of feel, ... weird about this. I mean, he's a criminal according to the Tallest, so I will undoubtedly bring him before them. But, I feel like, he's actually a decent person. I don't know why I even have a reason to believe he his. It's probably just the dumb dreams that I've been having. They're messing with me." I was suddenly starting to feel really sick. I rubbed tiny circles over my temples.

"You okay, master?"

"Yeah. I just, I don't know. My head just really hurts." Why was I bothered by this out of no where? An image of Dib flashed through my head for a split second. I didn't have time to analyze why, for everything had started blurring black.

(Computer POV)

"Zim's going to be so mad when he finds out that I let Dib sneak into his ship. ... He offered to paint the walls though, and I've been wanting a new look for a while now."


	9. Flubdrit

The comments are greatly appreciated. Shout out to RandomZADR for commenting especially.

* * *

><p>(Zim POV)<p>

__"Are they going to kill me? I don't want to die."_

_"Don't worry, I'm not gonna let them touch you."_

_"But, how? Your just one Irken."_

_"I don't know yet, but trust me, I won't let them do a thing to you."_

_"I-I don't want you to get hurt, though. You're not the one who failed the PAK evaluation. I am."_

_"I know, but I would never let anything happen to you. You've had my back a couple of times before. Consider this as getting even."_

_"Just, don't do too much for my sake, mmkay Zin?"_

_"If you know m-** APPROACHING PLANET FLUBDRIT.**"_

_"What? ..."_

_"**APPROACHING PLANET FLUBDRIT.**"__

**APPROACHING PLANET FLUBDRIT.**

"..Gir? I, I just woke up. Gir! Why didn't you wake me!"

"You was just so cute! I couldn't!"

"You woke me up the first time!"

"Yeah, I know." How does his thought process work? Whatever. I looked ahead of me and through the windshield. Planet Flubdrit was just beyond those asteroids.

"Gir, just as before, maneuver through the asteroids. Be very, very, very careful. There are a lot more this time."

"Wooo! Okie chokie!" He lurched us forward fast into the deadly belt of rocks. I couldn't help but scream bloody murder.

"Giiiir! Be careful!" What was wrong with him?!

"Don't you worry!" He continued to rocket through the asteroids, and surprisingly was avoiding every one of them. As we got closer to completing our path through, my screams got quieter. But somebody else's got louder. My antennas perked up. ... We weren't alone on the ship.

When we finally exited the asteroid belt, the full view of Flubdrit could be seen. It was similar to that of Earth, except it was mostly green instead of blue. My yells had ceased, and so had our passenger's. Who could have possibly gotten on to the cruiser? "Land the ship down there, Gir." I pointed to the empty patch of ground nearing in my view. He did as instructed and we landed without issue.

I popped open the top of the Voot and let my skin absorb the fresh atmosphere. This planet was full of only plant life (Aside from us and possibly my sibling), so the air was just heavenly. I hopped out, as did Gir.

"We're here! Hurray!"

"Yes, hurray." I made my way to the trunk of the ship. That's where I heard the other screaming, I think. I pulled the trunk open.

Laying there with pure fear shaking throughout his body, was Dib.

"Dib-puke?! How on Irk did you! -" A waving hand flared in front of my face.

"I didn't mean it! I just, uh, your computer let me!" Was he stupid? Like I'd believe that. He obviously has some technology he has created to disarm my security system. I'd have to find it when I came back to Earth and destroy it.

"Quiet yourself Dib-monkey. Step out and stand before me." He did as I asked. "Gir, go fetch some bendy twigs from the forest to left of the ship!"

"Alright!" Hmm, Dib. I looked him up and down. When my glance passed his eyes, I quickly looked towards the ground. Girk, those eyes!

"You know, scince your here, I could use your help. Three is more efficient than two for this task."

"Why would I help you!" Blabbering idiot! I grabbed him by his calor and peered at his forehead, still wanting to avoid eye contact with him.

"Because, Dib-mole, YOU are here. Because I said so. Because YOU made the poor choice of sneaking aboard my ship. And because if you don't help me, I'll rip your arms off and let Gir do whatever he pleases with them. Understood?" I really had no intentions of ripping anything off, that's just gross. But I would definitely give him many scars if he didn't comply.

"Fine! But just know that I'm only helping because as soon as you capture your brother or whatever, the sooner you can make your plan to conquer Earth, and the sooner I can stop it." That was probably the dumbest logic I've ever heard. One, he definitely wouldn't be able to stop any future plans I had for Earth conquest like in the past because any future plans will definitely be foolproof. Two, it wouldn't matter if it happened now or later. It's funny how humans think when their limbs have been threatened. Three, ... how did he know about what I was doing?

"Your logic is stupid. And how did you know about my quest?"

"I was kind of in your lab when you were talking to Gir about it. .. I was going to stop you from leaving because I thought it was part of a scheme to take over the planet. Then when I figured out it wasn't, .. I mostly wanted to come along for the ride. Hehe." What a bafoon! Only a moron with a moronic curiosity for space would do what he did.

"Ha, like you would have stopped me from leaving anyway. So, Dib, you wanted a space journey? Tell me, how well did you think it was going to go considering it was my ship you boarded? It's obvious that you'd have to deal with me, your enemy. And also, are you even prepared? The searching could take months, even years. Did you pack any food with you? How about water? I don't require water, and I can survive long periods of time without a meal. Oh, did you perhaps bring along an atmospheric helmet, like the ones I have? Not every planet we may need to visit will have suitable atmospheres."

"Uh, no. I guess I didn't think about all that ... CRUD! AM I GOING TO DIE OUT HERE?!" The Dib started doing some weird, quick-breathing panicking. I chuckled.

"Of course not. I will be able to find food for you and water, too. Most planets have water and food that humans can consume, I think. And I will lend you a helmet. I just wanted you to realize how dumb and pathetic you were."

His panicky whatever stopped abruptly. "You're gonna help me survive? Why -"

"Like I said, three searchers is more efficient."

(Dib POV)

I'm such an idiot! Of course he heard my screams from the trunk. I didn't mean to be so loud, but I could feel the ship jerking viciously from Gir avoiding asteroids. I thought we were maybe gonna crash.

And that's not the only reason I'm an idiot. Zim was right. I was so unprepared for this! I'm lucky that he wants me to help him out! Or else, I'd be screwed! There's also the fact that I never considered that the trip could take years! I mean, it's not like anyone would care about my absence, but still! What was I thinking!? I knew right before the ship took off that his leaving had nothing to do with Earth conquest, it was about capturing his whatever. I should have got off when I had the chance. Curse my curiosity for space travel!

I guess helping him could be fun. It's not like I really had a choice, though. I needed to help him if I wanted to survive. Plus, if I refused, he'd totally scar me up. I know he would so not rip my arms off. That would be too messy for his taste.

So there I stood, in the clutch of Zim's grip. I noticed he was staring at my forehead. It reminded me of earlier when he was staring at my chest. What the heck? Was I considered so disgusting now that he couldn't look me in the eyes? .. But wait. At the park. He said they were mysterious. I assume we stood there frozen, waiting for Gir.

"Hey, Zim. Why won't you look at my eyes? It's kind of weird. You look like a dip-shit staring at my forehead."

"I can look at you wherever I please!" My mind flashed the image of Zim wiggling on top of me again. Seriously brain, what the heck?!

I was about to speak up again, but the sound of Gir returning interrupted.

"Back with the twigs!"

"Gir, keep watch of Dib for a minute."

Zim let me go and grabbed the twigs from Gir and walked a little bit to the right. Gir then positioned himself were Zim was standing before. I heard rustling from the twigs being twisted.

"Okay, Gir. Let me see the Dib." Gir stepped out of the way and Zim approached, ... with a, what was that?

"What the heck is that?" The loop was placed over my head and around my neck, then tightened.

"It's a leash so I can keep you from running away." He held the handle that extended from the loop tightly in his hand.

"Uh, you need me to help you search, right? I'm not going to be much more in service for your search if I'm right by you."

"Oh, I won't be handling you, Gir will. I have no doubt that Gir will get distracted, so during the times he does get distracted, you can look around instead of him." He's letting the most easy to persuade thing in the world handle me?

"Uh, okay."

"I know you won't persuade Gir into letting you go, cause if you do, and you run off, you'll probably die trying to fend for yourself or trying to find a way off the planet." Oh yeah.

"Gir, I want you to search the southern part of the planet, while I search the nothern. You will be bringing Dib along with you. Do not let go of the leash."

"Wait, you know I won't run off, so what's with the leash?"

"It's to amuse ME and humiliate YOU." Of course.

"So remember, Gir, hold on tight! And also remember, we're searching for my twin, so look for an Irken who looks like me. You might not find him. We meet back here in one day. Also, while searching, find the Dib some water." How did he expect Gir to remember all that?

"*sigh* If you do all that, I shall attend a piggy party with you once we go back to Earth."

"Oh boy! Sir yes sir."

"Alright, Gir. We part ways now. See you in one day." Zim turned around and headed off towards some tall grass. I felt a tug on my neck and was lurched forward.

"Come on Dib! Let's find you some Wa-ter first!" Water. That sounded really good right now.

"Mkay Gir."

We walked for hours until we found a small stream. "This is water, right Gir?"

"Yup! This planet's very similar to, ... to ... YOURS!" Good. I drank greedily a couple of hand fulls of water until tugging on my neck dragged me back. The stream got farther from my view, as trees entered. He was dragging me into a wood or forest or something.

"We's going to look here for a bit."

"Hey, Gir. How are able to stay so focussed right now?"

"Zim's never been to one of my pig parties. I want him to go to one. I really want him to go to one. It would mean everything to me." I swear Gir almost started crying.

"Oh, okay. Um, so how are we going to search half a planet in one day?"

"We won't. Once we search certain sections, we are able to conclude if someone would be hiding in any unsearched sections based on estimation .. I don't know. My master could esplain it better. Just keep your eyes peeled for ... A DRAGON!" Gir dragged me over to a thorn bush and gawked at it. Guess this would be considered a time when Gir is distracted and I needed to look around. I turned my head and started examining the area. I couldn't really look around much, considering I couldn't move from this spot since Gir had a hold of the leash.

I was suddenly pulled forward. "Come on pig-headed boy! There's no time to be looking at the trees! We is on a quest!" ... But ... but. Ah, whatever. I sighed.

"This is going to be a long day."


	10. Emotions become Cray-cray Confusing

Sorry this chapter took so long. I was lazy.

* * *

><p>(Dib POV)<p>

We were FINALLY heading back to the ship. Gir and I searched everywhere and couldn't find any form of life that wasn't plant related. Admittedly though, some of the plant life here was rather interesting. Some flowers I found were constantly changing colors and I saw trees that had pink and yellow bark. I rustled my hand into my pocket to feel the leaves from said trees that I had collected. I would do some testing when I came back home.

Trailing behind Gir, I moaned. God, I seriously hope I won't have to wear this leash thing much longer. Gir dragged me around so much that I have no doubt that there were red marks all around my neck. The worst part was it itched and I can't get to the skin to scratch it. I really hope I'm not allergic to whatever type of bark these sticks have. I shifted my head around to try to make myself more comfortable, and looked about as I did so.

We were about three to four hours away from the cruiser. I could tell by the familiar surrounding. It took us about three to four hours to get to here from the ship yesterday. Suddenly, I felt a drop of cold hit the top of my head and slide down the side of my face. Great, it was going to start raining soon and we still had a long walk ahead of us.

Wait. Raining? "Hey Gir?"

"Yeas" He replied without looking back and kept his pace.

"Is Zim gonna be alright in the rain? Cause, back on Earth, I know that his body doesn't react well to the water." A couple more drops landed on my head.

"Ummm." He stopped and I nearly ran into him, considering we were at such close range because of the leash. "I think he'll be okay." Gir turned now to face me. "Zim will prObably find shelter. Like a twee or something." Gir shrugged, turned back, and proceeded walking.

"Let's hope he finds a big enough tree."

"What was that Dib?" I didn't say anything.

"I didn't say anything."

"You said you hope Zim finds a big tree, I think." Oops ... Did I say that out loud?

"Well, I mean. I can't see space or get back home without him, so, he needs to be alright. I have no idea how to fly that ship of his." I could see a smirk appear on Gir's face from the side of his head. What was he smirking about? My answer was totally legit. I really can't get back home if he's injured too badly. That's all I meant. The wriggling, happy-faced Zim flashed through my mind once again. Why do I keep remembering that?!

"You know, I broughted us here, so I's could bring you through space AND back to Earth."

"Uhh, that's true I guess, but YOU are Zim's minion thing. So, you can't just leave him, right?"

"Dats true."

"... So, I need Zim to get back home, 'cause I need you to get back home, and you need Zim to tell you when to leave and what to do, and ... yeah."

"Okie-dokie! If that's what you say!"

(Zim POV)

Funx! Rain?! Really? This planet's more like Earth than I thought. I didn't know it rained here! I thought the plants got their water through some underground root system that lead to water sources. Erg. I had paste back at the ship, but non with or on me at the moment. I felt my skin sizzle and some slight pinches on the top of my head. I needed to find shelter but ... I looked all around me from where I stood. There was nothing in sight but grass. I knew that my only chance was either the cruiser, which was around four miles away, or the forest by the ship, which was also far away. "Might as well try." I shrugged my shoulders and began to make a mad run for the Voot. I knew it was stupid and completely pointless, but there's no harm in trying.

As I ran, the sizzling on my skin became more constant and the pinching had fuzzed into more of a burning. Yeah, I'm in some deep trouble. ... I wonder if Gir could hear me from here. I'm most certain he can't, but here goes nothing. "Gir! Your master requires emergency assistance!" The burning started to become more and more intense. Sequels were escaping my mouth because of the pain. I placed my hands on my head, still continuing to run. The burn was still painful but it was mostly on my hands now, which was preferred as compared to my head. But I knew that soon, the water would reach more places on my body.

I probably got about a mile in before I collapsed face down on the ground. (I'm a trained soldier, so it only took me about four minutes to run it.) The rain had now started to completely pour down. And hard. The burning pain had blended with stinging and throbbing pain. It was all over my body, except for my eyes, which I had shut by now. I could feel the rain seeping it's way into my flesh. I attempted to activate my PAK legs, but my PAK wasn't responding. It was, most likely, too filled with water to respond properly.

Dig. Dig. Dig. I began ferociously tearing at the ground, throwing aside the black, mushy dirt. My pace quickened, and soon, there was an indentation in the ground just big enough for a small body. I nuzzled myself into it and began to cover myself with the dirt I had flung away until I was buried. I took in deep breaths as the pain had started to subside a little. The dirt itself was damp, but it was a lot better than being poured on.

This wasn't going to hold up forever. It would start leaking through at any moment. I grounded my teeth, still in immense pain. I shortened my breaths and tried to relax as best as I could.

__"Zi-Zin! Is that you ... Here, let me get closer!" (Zim ran closer to the figure standing in the distance. The whole area is predominantly black, as if it were night time. He runs until he is standing directly behind the figure, who turns around.) "Dib!? But, I thought you were ... where is-"_

_"He's gone, Zim. You are never going to find him."_

_"Bu- the Tallest, they said he-"_

_"You are never going to find him.__

We're never going to find him! ...which is bad, cause then I'll be stuck here!"

I bit my tounge and freed my mind from the daze it was in. Whatever I had daydreamed about was already forgotten. Was that, Dib's voice out there? I heard another sound. It was the noise of falling rain and ... the Voot! Gir must be landing the ship over here! I jerked a bit to try and free myself from the hole I made for myself, with little success. I attempted to claw through, but my hands were to sore to move. I even tried to yell, but when I opened my mouth, damp dirt entered my mouth. Please find me.

My wish was, fortunately, answered within a few minutes. I heard some metal clicking from Gir walking around and then soon after, felt the dirt around me shifting as I was being dug up. The dirt was finally all cleared off of me and hovering over me was Gir, who was using his head to block the rain. I noticed his eyes were glowing red. He must have heard my command from earlier! Thank Hort for his enhanced hearing!

"Emergency assistance in action, sir!" Good Gir. He lifted me into his tiny arms and carried me to the ship while hunching his body over me. We entered the Voot, completely blocked from the evil sky water. I was sat down into the passenger seat. "Emergency assistance deactivated. Hiya Zim!" I smiled, just happy to be out of the downpour. My smile, however, was short-lived and replaced with a grimace. I felt terrible. I eyed about the ship. Where'd Dib go? I looked through the windshield and saw my answer. He was running towards the ship.

He made it and entered, momentarily letting in some water, which stung. "Gir, you found Zim!"

"I did!? Hurray!" Silly Gir.

"Yeah. Good job!" The Dib scootched towards me and frowned. "Zim, are you okay? You, ... don't look so great." I wasn't expecting that.

"Zim will be fine by tomorrow if my PAK gets drained. It'll heal me faster." I made a signal at Gir to do just that. I felt Gir go towards my backside and I heard a chik as he opened my PAK up to allow it to drain. "Why does the Dib care if Zim is okay?"

"Well, I can't exactly zoom through a space adventure or get home without you." I see. I looked up towards the Dib's face. His eyes grabbed a hold of mine, but before I was totally lost in them, my peripheral vision caught something. "Where's your leash!?"

"Uh, Gir took it off of me. When he got your command, he unleashed me so I could help find you. Honestly though, I didn't do much but look around here. He's the one who super flew us to the ship and then flew us over here, and then actually found you. I have no idea how he knew which area to find you in, though."

"He knew because he has a sort of tracking scanner built into him. He only didn't completely know where I was because the signal was probably weaker from me being buried."

"Hmm, well, is there anything you need that can help? You look like your in a lot of pain." Wait, I thought he only cared about his stupid adventure and getting home. Why does he care if I'm in pain? As long as I heal, he shouldn't care.

"Zim requires nothing as of now ... just be silent and allow me to rest."

(Dib POV)

As he slept, he looked awful. I, I felt bad for him. I didn't want to, but I did. Erg! He's my enemy! Why do I feel bad that he's hurt! I tried to brush it off as me just hoping he healed quickly so we could get going but, gah! I couldn't help but feel so sorry for him. His skin was a brighter green from being burned and his breathing seemed uneven. I inhaled slowly to calm my, whatever I was feeling.

This is all because he's in a lot of pain right now. No moral person could look at him and not feel bad. As soon as he is better tomorrow, I'll go right back to disliking him.

* * *

><p>Morning came quick. I opened my eyes as dark orange light flooded in through the windshield. I noticed that the rain had stopped. I looked over at Zim and saw that he looked much, much better. Completely healed even. After a couple of hours, Gir and Zim had woken up, too and we were off for the next planet with Gir at the controls again. As we left the planet's atmosphere, I asked Zim, "So, do you plan on searching EVERY planet out here?"<p>

"No Dib-worm. Just planets with little to no intelligent life and planets that are enemies of Irk. My brother is wanted, so he will automatically be sought out on other planets."

"Uh-huh. So, what happens if another planet finds him?"

"I'll probably be informed, considering I'm the Ace of this operation, and bring him to my Tallest."

"... Where are we headed next?"

"Planet Hedrit. Another ball of vegetation, ... and water, which I will be more prepared for."

We flew through the ateroid belt once more and past planet Flubdrit's dark orange Sun. It would apparently take us only half a day to get to Hedrit. Man, Irken ships were fast.

We zoomed through space and this time, I was able to enjoy the sights, as I wasn't in the trunk this time. I was sitting on my knees in front of the passenger seat, where Zim sat. This planet trip should be my much more interesting. Zim promised not to place anything around my neck.

As I enjoyed the sights of distant stars and planets, I mentally slapped myself. My feelings for Zim hadn't changed since yesterday. I still felt bad for him, and I had no idea why.


	11. Gaurdian part 1

(Gaz POV)

We're the fuck is he!? He wasn't in his stupid room, and he wasn't at stupid Zim's house. I only had twenty minutes to find him. If I couldn't, that meant no Bloaty's with dad, who refused to go without both of his children. Something about wanting to look like a good father and maximizing his time with his kids or some shit. I needed to find Dib now. I didn't really care all that much about where he was. Infact, he could probably leave on some space quest for months and I wouldn't care, let alone notice. But I needed him in this rare moment of my dad wanting to spend time with us. He basically never spends time with us, and it sucked.

I remember when I was young that he used to spend time with us. That was a fun time. Then stuff had to get complicated with my mom. She had some like, freaky mental break-down, and tried to drown me in the bathtub during bathtime. She almost succeeded, too. It was when I was four, almost five. I vividly recall my head going under the luke-warm water and the burning in my eyes from the soap that was floating around. My nose had started stinging from accidentally breathing in water. I was probably under there for forty seconds. I remember how it felt like my lungs were going to burst from a strong, suppressed urge to breathe. I also remember how I was too small to fight against the strength of two adult arms forcing me under. Thanks to my dad coming in at the right time, I was saved. He shoved her aside so hard that her neck rammed into our broken towel rack. She bleed out and died. I've never felt so much loyalty to someone. He was my literal hero.

After she died, my dad felt a weird sensation of guilt and got a little quiet. He also got a little cold towards us. Maybe we remind him of mom from our appearance? To try and suppress some of his feelings, he keeps himself very busy with work. To suppress my feelings, I keep myself busy with video games. I guess Dib suppresses his feelings by being obsessed with paranormal stuff? ... I don't know for sure. Dib wasn't there when it happened and my dad and I never told him the truth. We just said she had a heart attack. He believed us, to my dad's releif. I didn't care if he did or not. I didn't and still don't like Dib. I pretty much hate him. Mom would have never tried to drown HIM. He was her intentional child. I was just her accident. He always got her attention and sweetness. She was always just awkward with me. The only person who gave me even a little attention was dad, and now, that was gone because he was hardly ever around.

Anyways, Dib. Where was he? I was walking the path from Zim's house to our house, having just checked there. Zim's computer let me in after I offered to empty the gutters. It wouldn't tell me anything though. It was weird. Zim wasn't there either. I turned around and bolted for the park. Maybe they were beating each other at the park?

I ran there and did a quick search. Nothing. I noticed that the sky had blurred from a dull, baby blue, into a sort of orangy-pink. My ten minutes were up, and I hadn't found him. No Bloaty's with dad. Whenever Dib comes back from whatever the hell he's doing, I'm going to make him pay. I trudged back home with my head low. This bites. Who knows when dad can or will want to hang with us next?

When I got home, I entered the front room with a defeated ora, lightly shutting the door behind me. I looked up at my dad, who had been patiently waiting on our leather recliner. "Any luck with finding your wacko brother!?" I gulped.

"No. ... But we could maybe just eat witho-"

"Of course we can't! Eating out is a Family event! Sorry dear. Maybe next time. Welp, back to work." He got up without hesitation and left the house.

Dib was probably off, screwing around with an alien, dad was leaving me home once again for work, and I was heading towards my SlaveMasterPro so I could play non-stop until my brother returned home so I could beat him.

(Dib POV)

Planet Hedrit was checked off of Zim's planet search list days ago. It was pretty much the same as Flubdrit. Now we were on a planet named Rus. This time, all three of us were searching together. Apparently this planet was extremely dangerous and not to be underestimated. According to Zim, every person who has ever visited this place has never been seen again. He said they were all probably eaten by the planet's guardian, Chast-Chast, which translates into tooth-tooth. I'm glad we're all grouped together for this search, cause I definitely didn't want to get eaten by a toothy monster. I have no doubt that I'm safe with Zim. I know what Zim is capable of, so I feel safe with him.

We had just gotten done with searching the North side of the planet, and were now searching the South. Right now, we were looking in craters of a giant open, rocky area. For the most part, this planet was just like the other two, having plenty of vegetation, but along with vegetation, it had humongous rocky areas ... and a monster.

Right now, I was peeking into an empty crater, Zim and Gir doing the same just a few feet behind me. I had a pretty strong hunch that we were going to find nothing here, too. "Hey Zim! Did you find anything in yours?"

An annoyed yell came back. "No Dib-fleshy! On to the next ones!" I pulled my body up straight and headed towards the next craters, which was about fifty feet away to the right. As I walked, I listened as Zim and Gir's footsteps trailed behind. Maybe Zim could use a break? His walking sounded kinda forced.

"Hey, Zim. Maybe we could take a break and rest for a minute?"

"That would be a complete waste of time. Why would we do that?" I couldn't say that I thought HE needed a break. That would probably insult him.

"I'm just kind of wore out a bit. Uh, it would only be a few minutes to rest. Promise." I turned around and faced him with a pleading look. It most likely went to waste though because he was STILL refusing to give me direct eye contact.

"Fine. You rest here. Gir, stay with Dib-thing." Wait, no! He's supposed to rest, too!

"Zim, wait! Uh, you should rest here, too! You would have a much more efficient search if you took a little break!" Please don't yell me, please don't ye-.

"Alright." Thank God. I sat down on the ground and made a gesture for Zim and Gir to do the same.

"I sure do like a break. I- *snores*" Gir's head leaned back as he slept ... I wasn't aware Gir could also sleep, ... or be capable of being tired. I turned my gaze towards Zim, who was looking at the ground and rubbing pebbles together with his fingers. I had concluded earlier that the reason I still seem to be worried about Zim was his transmission with his leaders back on Earth. They had seemed to mock him about something, and I felt empathy. I've been mocked my whole life by people. The difference was, I understood that I wasn't liked. Zim appeared to have been clueless. I still hate him. I just also, feel worried about him? I don't know.

"Dib?"

"... yeah Zim?" He still kept his gaze averted.

"Do you think we'll find ... uh, nevermind."

"Wait, go ahead and as-..."

***RRRRRRRRRRRR!* **

The hell was THAT. Cause whatever it was, it nearly busted my eardrums, and it shook the ground.

"Uh, Zim, what was that?" Zim stood at attention with his antennas perked up.

"Not sure. Break's over. Let's continue our search and get out of here. Get up Gir." Darn it. I was really wanting a break lasting longer than two minutes.

(GIR POV)

Something awfully loud waked me up and then Zim made me get up so we could start searching for his other him again. I don't like searching. It's boring. I tooked note that Dib was with Zim, so I wasn't needing to be watching over him. While them two went to search a giganto crater together, I ran towards a shiny thing I saw in the corner of my ... EYE! It wasn't too far away.

When I runned up to it, I checked to make sure Zim didn't notice that I went off, and turned my attention back to the shiny and stared in awe. It was the prettiest silver triangle I ever saw. And the cutest. It twitched like a sleeping puppy and it was small as a dog bone. "It must be a baby! Awwww!"

I bent down to pull the lil' angel out of the ground. It was really stuck in there good. Poor thing. "Don't worry baby, I'll SAVE yOu." I started to pull harder and suddenly I was flung back and the rocky ground before me seemed to rise up. After the dust cleared up, there was the baby, fifty feet in the air, hanging in a row next to what I assume we're it's siblings. ... They were all stuck inside the hand of that giant lizard thing! The hand made a swooping movement towards me, and I prepared to make a move to swipe the babies away from the lizard, but suddenly I was yanked back ... by Zim!"

"Gir! Are you crazy?! RUN!" He grabbed my arm and activated his PAK legs and we were taking off fast. I saw that he had Dib in the grip of his other hand.

"Zim! Is that the m-monster?!"

"No Dib-beast. I believe the guardian is much more terrifying. This is most likely a spawn of the original."

"So that one's just a baby?!" Wait, wasn't the triangles the babies?

"Ain't the shiny, silver triangles the babies?"

"You mean the claws, Gir?" Oooh.

"Oooohhhhh."

* * *

><p>Sorry updating took so long. I forgot to. Whoops. Fast-paced, but here ya go.<p> 


	12. Gaurdian part 2

Here ya go. Thanks for all comments.

* * *

><p>(Zim POV)<p>

There was a small cave entering my vision. It would be our only shot at surviving. It looked just big enough for the three of us, and small enough to provide a sort of shield for us. I urged my PAK legs to go faster. I could feel the stomping close behind as we were being perused. I suddenly gasped when I realized something though. "G-Gir! Fly us as fast as you can into that cave! This is an order!"

"Yes Sir." Thankfully, his eyes beamed red, and in a half-second, The Dib and I were being vroomed into the cave. It was attached to the side of a giant crater wall.

As soon as we were all inside, Gir's lights beamed blue again. There was barely any room, so we were all pretty close to one another. We all sat ourselves down on our knees and huddled up tight, ... waiting. The only thing you could hear in that moment was out breathing. I glanced over at Dib's figure. His breathing was the loudest, most likely because he was the most afraid. A hueman like him has probably never seen a creature like that. As I'm aware, the most frightening creature alive on Earth currently was a Loch-Ness. At least, that's what I've gathered from Dib's ramblings at the skool. Poor Dib-thing. ...

Wait, poor thing!? What was I thinking? He's a hueman! I don't care if he's scared. In fact, I enjoy being the cause of his fear in most cases!

_"You'll never find him."_

"What was that Dib?" I had just barely heard his low whisper. Find, ... my brother? What the-

"I said, did you guys hear that." He spoke up a little louder. My eyes went to my feet. I swear that wasn't what he said. And hear what?

"Hear wh-"

***EEEERRRRRRRR!***

It was here. I shut my lids tight and sensed that Gir and Dib-worm had done the same. I knew what we were all thinking. Please hold up.

Our surrounding rock cover shook violently as the beast proceeded to beat on it and scratch at it. Tiny pebbles would occasionally fall from above and I could feel the dirt and stones beneath my bottom and legs shifting. I started to have thoughts fiercely flash through my mind.

How long would this haven hold? How long was this beast going to try for us? Would we be stuck here for a while? We're we going to die? Eaten or starved? Was this search pointless? _*You're never going to find him.*_ What would become of the Dib? Why did I care? What does anything-" The banging stopped suddenly.

I peeled my eyes open and blinked. Did it finally leave? I looked up and noticed that Dib-stink and Gir were looking wide-eyed at me. ... No. They were looking past me. I gulped and slowly turned my body around to see what they were staring at. My antennas fell flat and my jaw went slack.

In the small slit of the opening that was the cave entrance, there was nothing but pure brown-grey surrounding a giant black pupil. It had its eye right up on us. I felt my spooch's rate increase slightly. It went on for about five minutes; just us staring at it, and it staring at us. Not a sound was made, not a movement was in motion. I wondered in that moment if Dibly's heart was going to explode soon. There was no way it wasn't pumping at a billion miles per hour. Kuff! Something happen! ... something good.

My, I guess prayer, was immediately answered. The eye blinked and slowly backed away. I peered through the opening and let out a relieved breathe. The beast hadn't left. It was just sitting outside waiting for us to come out now. But it had finally stopped trying to break in. And it had stopped staring at us. I turned towards the other two and Gir broke the silence.

"How long we going to stay in here?"

"Not to worry, Gir. As soon as that thing falls asleep, as I believe it requires plenty of it, we will make a move for the Voot and leave this forsaken place." God, I hope he falls asleep soon.

They both seemed satisfied with what I had said and the cave, once again, fell silent.

Those thoughts that came through my head earlier seemed silly now. The creature would need sleep, and I was thinking things about wondering if we might starve to death. Man, fear really DOES make one illogical. Who knows what a hueman like Dib-baby was probably thinking. He was probably thinking something like, 'Oh no! I'm going to die! Why won't the Amazing Zim do something to save me!' Ha. That would be quite humorous if that was what he was indeed thinking.

"Zim?" Speaking of Dib-baby ...

"Yes, Dib-monkey?"

"How many other planets do you think you'll search?" What a strange question, ... that I didn't have a certain answer for.

"Well, well search, ... as many planets as it takes 'till my figurative sibling is found."

"I see. Well, do you know how many other planets we'll probably search that are like this place. I prefer searching planets like the other two."

"I'm not certain. But Dib-baby, I must warn you, there are planets we may search that are FAR more frightening than this one. ... Perhaps you are REALLY regretting tagging along now?"

"... No. At least I don't think so."

He wasn't regretting it? I was sure that an encounter like this would have made him change his mind about any space adventure, but I guess not. Hmm, how interesting. But, when I think about it, The Dib-noise really is an interesting thing. He's far different from all the other huemans. He's actually intelligent, tough, determined, and I suppose he's definitely not as ugly as the others either. He really did make quite a worthy opponent. As a rival though, he was also annoying, pesky, and a hindrance towards my Earth domination.

"Dib, you're interesting."

(Dib POV)

.. Did he just say what I think he just said? And out of nowhere, too? How was I supposed to respond to that. ... Interesting how? What did he mean?

"Uh, thanks .. I guess. You're interesting, too." I swear I saw a tiny smile on his face. It was it for a second, but I saw it.

When I thought about it, he WAS interesting. Well one, he was a alien. So that was definitely a reason he was interesting. But, there were other reasons, too. He was determined, intelligent, and tough. Plus, he always looked, profound. He was quite a worthy opponent to have. Also, there was the fact that him and I were sort of alike. People thought us both something to laugh at. I was something to laugh at because apparently, being interested in paranormal stuff and perusing it was weird. I don't really know why Zim was a thing to be laughed at though. What is there to mock regarding a totally confident, loyal, and intellectual person?

Poor thin- Ugh! I really gotta try and stop thinking like that!

"Sleep." Huh?

"What do you mean?"

"Are you completely deaf? Don't let my one, measly compliment totally clog your brain matter, Dib-pig. Sleep. By the time you wake up, the beast will have,hopefully, fallen asleep by then. The time will go by much faster for you if you slumber. It always seems to when I do anyway."

Oh. That didn't sound like too bad of an idea actually. Infact, I could use some rest after all that shock from earlier. ... Was Zim going to sleep, too?

"What about you? Are you going to sleep?"

"I hope not."

Gir chirped. "Oohh! I wiiIillL! Sleeping is Fun!"

* * *

><p><em>"You're never going to find him Zim."<em>

_"But, but, how can you say that?! The Tallest wouldn't lie to me!"_

_"I saw them up there. I saw their faces. I know that look. They're pulling a trick on you, Zim. A really, really cruddy one."_

_"N-no! They wouldn't. You're just a hueman! You wouldn't even understand what they could be thinking!"_

_"Come on, Zim! How dumb can you be! They don't care about if they're hurting your feelin_gs!"

_"What the heck are you even talking about?!"_

_"Just, listen, Zim! I care about you, okay?!"_

_"You, you .. You need to wake up!"_

_"This isn't a dream Zim!"_

_"Yes it is, dumb-ass! Wake up!"_

"Wake up! Come on! We must go quickly!" I was shaken awake viciously by clawed hands. I fluttered my eyes open to see Zim giving me a stern look at my forehead. *Huff* He still wasn't looking at my eyes.

We gathered up Gir, and we all linked hands and gave each other knowing nods. We tip-toed out of the safe-haven. As soon as I met the breeze of the outside, my skin feathered with goosebumps. Some if them due to the chill of the nighttime, some of them due to my immense fear. We tip-toed a good ten feet and then came the hard part. Going past the monster thing.

We went slow. Incredibly slow. There was no way in heck we were going to wake this thing up. We were being SO quiet. We were getting really close! But, right before we passed the tip of the tail, the end, something terrible happened.

*Wwwrr* Are you fucking kidding me right now stomach? We stopped dead in our tracks. I could feel Zim tearing me apart with his glare and even Gir seemed displeased with me. I felt awful, but it's not like I could really control it.

My heart almost burst when I saw the creature stir. BUT, thankfully, that's all it did.

We were able to sneak past and make it back to the Voot. Everyone got in and we began to take off.

"We will visit plabet Gef next. ...There is edible food for you on that planet, Dib."

As we left the planet's atmosphere, I looked out the window, down at the planet. Right before we got too high, I saw a giant pupil surrounded by grey through the clouds. It was easily hundreds of times bigger than the other creatures eyes. "Tooth-tooth."

"What was that, Dib?"

"Huh, oh ... nothing." As I mentally vaulted the image of the guardian's eye in my mind, I thought to myself about how ... interesting this day was. I think my favorite part of it was, ... when Zim called me Dib.


End file.
